WinDimula
WinDimula è un modello gaussiano multisorgente di dispersione di inquinanti non reattivi e particolato in aria, che consente il calcolo delle concentrazioni al suolo prodotte da emissioni continue o con rilasci ciclici (es. emissioni notturne), generate da sorgenti puntiformi e areali. Permette il calcolo delle concentrazioni e delle deposizioni in due modalità: short-term e climatologico determinato dalla natura dei dati meteorologici. WinDIMULA è inserito nell’elenco dei modelli consigliati dall'Agenzia Italiana per la Protezione dell'Ambiente e per i servizi Tecnici (dall'agosto 2010 ISPRA) per la valutazione e gestione della qualità dell’aria, per le emissioni da sorgenti puntiformi e da traffico extraurbanohttp://www.smr.arpa.emr.it/ctn/scen2.htm. Il modello WinDIMULA è certificato ISTISAN tra i modelli consigliato per la valutazione della qualità dell'aria.ISTISAN 90/32 - Modelli per la progettazione e valutazione delle reti di rilevamento per il controllo dell'aria. ISTISAN 93/36 - Modelli ad integrazione delle reti di gestione della qualità dell'aria. WinDIMULA è inserito nella suite di programmi Maind Model Suite che lo integrano con una serie di tool di analisi tra cui in particolare un postprocessore per l'analisi dei risultati di concentrazione prodotti e con modelli aggiuntivi come il Caline 4 per trattare le sorgenti lineari. Storia WinDIMULA è l'evoluzione per Microsoft Windows del modello DIMULA (DIspersione MULisorgente Atmosferica) sviluppato dall'ENEA in collaborazione con la società ARS nella metà degli anni ottanta con lo scopo di valutare le ricadute al suolo di inquinanti in aree di debole circolazione atmosferica come la Pianura Padana. Intorno alla metà degli anni 90, grazie ad una collaborazione tra ENEA e Maind Srl, viene dato il via al progetto WinDimula con lo scopo di migliorare le prestazioni del modello sia dal punto di vista degli algoritmi implementati che da quello delle prestazioni informatiche. Il modello DIMULA, inizialmente sviluppato in FORTRAN per DOS viene riscritto in Visual Basic in ambiente WINDOWS. Contemporaneamente vengono integralmente rivisti, ed in alcuni casi sostituiti, tutti i suoi algoritmi di calcolo. In particolare: * il modello delle calme di vento che per DIMULA e WinDIMULA 1 era il modello di Cagnetti-Ferrara* P. Cagnetti , V. Ferrara - Two possible simplified diffusion models for very low wind-speed, Rivista di Meteorologia Aeronautica -V.XLII -N. 4.(1982), dalla versione 2 di WinDimula è stato sostituito dal modello Cirillo-PoliM.C.Cirillo, A.A.Poli – An Intercomparison of semiempirical diffusion models under low wind speed, stable conditions – Atmospheric Environment, Vol. 26A, No. 5 - 1992. * in WinDIMULA 3 sono stati introdotti i modelli per la deposizione secca e umida. WinDIMULA è attualmente implementato e distribuito da Maind srl. Modellistica WinDIMULA è un codice meteodiffusivo che si basa principalmente sulla soluzione analitica gaussiana dell'equazione di diffusione di inquinanti in atmosfera. Le ipotesi di validità della soluzione gaussiana principalmente sono: * stazionarietà meteorologica * l'omogeneità sia meteorologica che geografica del dominio di calcolo, condizioni che si traducono essenzialmente nelle seguenti ipotesi operative: ** orografia piana (o gradualmente variabile) ** intensità e direzione del vento costanti nello spazio per ogni intervallo di tempo simulato ** sviluppo spazialmente omogeneo della turbolenza ** chiusura al primo ordine della turbolenza In WinDIMULA è stato introdotto un modello per la trattazione delle calme di vento che sono escluse dalle ipotesi della soluzione gaussiana. Il modello tiene conto di alcune opzioni avanzate della trattazione gaussiana: * trattamento di terreno complesso * possibilità di calcolo di concentrazioni in corrispondenza di recettori 'discreti' anche non a livello del suolo * calcolo dei flussi di deposizione secca ed umida degli inquinanti (effetto di assorbimento e della sedimentazione gravitazionale) Il modello include altri algoritmi che tengono conto: * dell'altezza effettiva del rilascio per sorgenti calde, calcolata come somma dell'altezza del camino più il sovralzo termico dei fumi, * della variazione della dispersione laterale e verticale del pennacchio in funzione della stabilità atmosferica, descritta utilizzando le sei classi di stabilità introdotte da Pasquill-Turner. * dell'effetto di downwash verticale e orizzontale, effetto che influenza il comportamento del pennacchio in presenza di edifici prossimi alla sorgente di emissione. * della risalita graduale del pennacchio ("gradual plume rise") * inserimento del gradual plume rise nel calcolo della BID (Buoyancy Induced Dispersion) * inserimento di fattori di emissione oraria per la valutazione di sorgenti non continue * della penetrazione parziale del pennacchio attraverso lo strato di inversione (partial plume penetration) Dati di ingresso Dati orografici *Orografia *Rugosità Dati meteorologici *Temperatura ambiente *Direzione del vento *Velocità del vento *Classe di stabilità atmosferica *Rateo di precipitazione Queste sono le variabili meteorologiche orarie fondamentali. Altre variabili quali: * l'altezza di inversione, * la deviazione standard sulla direzione del vento, * la friction velocity (ustar) * e lunghezza di Monin-Obuchov, se non disponibili, possono essere inizializzate con valori di default proposti dall'interfaccia di inserimento dei dati. Sorgenti *Posizione *Dimensione *Altezza di rilascio dell’emissione *Flusso di massa dell’inquinante *Temperatura di uscita del gas *Velocità di uscita del gas Output Il programma è dotato di un modulo di post processamento dei risultati calcolati per permettere la verifica del rispetto dei limiti di legge relativamente al D.M.A. 2/4/02 n. 60 che recepisce le due Direttive CEE 1999/30/CE e 2000/69/CE. Il programma valuta il superamento di valori di soglia relativamente a: * concentrazioni medie orarie * concentrazione medie giornaliere sulle otto ore * concentrazione medie giornaliere * concentrazioni annuali * concentrazioni invernali * superamenti di valori di soglia per ore consecutive. Il programma valuta anche il numero di superamenti dal momento che spesso il D.M.A. 2/4/02 n. 60 prevede un numero massimo di superamenti ammessi. Note Bibliografia * M. Cirillo, P. Cagnetti - DIMULA (modello Diffusione MULtisorgente Atmosferica): un codice multisorgente per il calcolo della concentrazione in aria, al livello del suolo, degli inquinanti atmosferici, RTI/STUDI-VALSAMB(82) 8:1-31. * M.C. Cirillo, G.C. Clerici e D. Manzi - Manuale d'uso del codice DIMULA(modello di DIspersione MULtisorgente Atmosferica) - versione 1.0.1986. Rapporto ENEA RT/STUDI/86/2, 1986. * M.C. Cirillo, G. Clerici e D. Manzi - PC-DIMULA: un modello integrato di dispersione atmosferica multisorgente per personal computer. Bollettino Geofisico. Anno XI, n. 1, Marzo 1988, pp. 154–159. * M.C. Cirillo, G. Finzi, F. Fortezza, G. Mamolini, A. Marani, M.C. Mura, M.Tamponi, T. Tirabassi - Modelli per la progettazione e valutazione di una rete di rilevamento per il controllo della qualità dell'aria. Rapporto ISTISAN (Istituto Superioredi Sanità) 90/32 ISSN-0391-1675, 1990 * M.C. Cirillo and D. Manzi - PC DIMULA 2. 0: An Atmospheric Multisource Dispersion Model of AirPollutant on Local Scale. Environmental Software, 1991, Vol. 6, n. 1, pp. 43–48. * M.C. Cirillo, G. Finzi, F. Fortezza, G. Mamolini, A. Marani, M. Tamponi, T.Tirabassi - Modelli matematici a supporto delle reti di controllo della qualità dell'aria. Acqua Aria, No. 8, settembre 1992, pp. 733–738 * Cirillo M.C. and G. Graziani - Regulatory atmospheric short and medium range dispersion models in Italy. Workshop on Operational Short-range Atmospheric Dispersion Models for Environmental Impact Assessment in Europe, Mol, Nov. 1994, published in Int. J. Environment and Pollution, Vol. 5, Nos. 4-6, 1995, pp. 450–462 * G. Briganti, S. Giarola, G. Grippa, G. Zanini, G. Monforti, M. P. Kolarova - WinDimula model evaluation with the Model Validation Kit Submitted at "Harmonization within Atmospheric Dispersion Modelling for Regulatory Purposes" conference Belgirate (italy) May 28-31 - 2001 *, 34, 4805-4818. Confronti tra modelli * M.C. Cirillo, G.C. Clerici and D.Manzi - Atmospheric transport of sulphur dioxide on a local scale: a case study In "Modelling in Ecotoxicology", S.E. Jørgensen Editor, Elsevier, 1990, pp. 173–195. * R. Bianconi, M.C. Cirillo, G.Giannotti, S. Mosca, M. Tamponi, G. Tebaldi, T. Tirabassi - Analisi di sensibilità per alcuni modelli di dispersione di inquinanti primari in atmosfera: il DIMULA, l'ISCed il KAPPAG Acqua Aria, No. 5 maggio 1991, pp. 479–487. * M. Cirillo, A. Poli - An intercomparison of semiempirical diffusion models under low wind speed, stable conditions, Atmospheric Environment (1992) Vol. 26A, No. 5, pp. 765–774. * A. Cucchieri, M.C. Cirillo e D. Gaudioso - L'inquinamento atmosferico da centrali termoelettriche nell'alto Lazio. Acqua Aria, N. 8, settembre 1993, pp. 893–895 * D. Manzi, E. Ripamonti - Analisi delle prestazioni dei modelli: DIMULA e ISC a confronto in un caso critico, Acqua-Aria -3 (1994). * Cirillo M.C., Coppi R., Pittau M.G., RomanoD. - Metodologie ottimali per la progettazione di reti di monitoraggio della qualità dell'aria. Ingegneria Ambientale, vol. XXIII, n. 11-12, nov.-dic. 1994, pp. 628–636. * Metallo M.C., A.A. Poli, M. Diana, F.Persia and M.C. Cirillo - Air pollution loads on historical monuments: an air quality model application to the marble Arch of Titus inRome. The Science of the Total Environment, 171, 1995, pp. 163–172 * P.Del Buono, C. Brofferio, S. Racalbuto - Applicazione di modelli standardizzati di diffusione atmosferica all'area ad elevata concentrazione industriale di Taranto: confronti e linee di sviluppo.(1997) ENEA/RT/AMB/98/8; Collegamenti interni * Agenzia Italiana per la Protezione dell'Ambiente * ENEA * Inquinamento dell'aria * Inquinamento del suolo * ISPRA Collegamenti esterni * www.maind.it (Sito ufficiale della Maind srl) * Categoria:ENEA Categoria:Inquinamento dell'aria Categoria:Inquinamento del suolo Categoria:Scienze ambientali Categoria:Software di simulazione atmosferica